


То, о чем вы подумали

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Спецквест [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Черная дыра — именно то, о чем вы подумали





	То, о чем вы подумали

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: чёрная дыра  
https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/1a/Z9Ui5Cz8_o.jpg

— Зачем мы сюда приехали? — пробурчал Баки. — Скучно.

Стив не стал придавать этому большого значения. Точно так же Баки бурчал, и когда они приехали в кинотеатр, потому что там было слишком много народа. В галерею, потому что народу там не было совсем, и что они тут как идиоты. В парк, потому что слишком много деревьев, на поле для гольфа, потому что там как-то лысо. В боулинге было слишком шумно и ботинки пахли сырым подвалом. В океанариуме — слишком тихо и слишком много морепродуктов. А морепродукты Баки не любил.

Вообще-то, дай Баки волю, он бы целыми днями сидел дома. Все, что ему было нужно, — несколько раз поесть, несколько раз вздремнуть и несколько раз кончить. А если Стива что-то не устраивало, он прозрачно намекал, что справится со всем этим и сам.

И все же Стив не оставлял попыток вытащить его из дома — сколько бы Баки ни ворчал, в конечном итоге он оказывался доволен. Поэтому у них действовало правило: раз в неделю Стив выбирал место, и Баки, в его понимании безропотно, туда шел. На прошлой неделе — в стейкхаус, на этой — в старую обсерваторию.

— Да ладно, ты же любишь науку, — миролюбиво возразил Стив.

— Нет, — отрезал Баки.

Его левая рука рекалибровалась с непривычно резким и неприятным скрипом, всей собой демонстрируя, что Баки думает о науке и ученых. Стив привез его смотреть на звезды, и, справедливости ради, ни звезды, ни планеты, ни вселенная, ни астрономия в целом не были виноваты в том, что жизнь Баки оказалась сломана. С этим прекрасно справилась и пара человек.

Впрочем, отчасти Стив понимал, что вызвало недовольство Баки. Он схитрил. Слукавил. Можно сказать, даже смошенничал. Баки дал согласие на один выход в свет в неделю. Но обсерватория, которую выбрал Стив, находилась в Аргентине. Так что поездка включала в себя кофе в аэропорту, перелет, ужин в маленьком, но очень симпатичном ресторане, собственно, визит в обсерваторию и несколько дней в отеле, поскольку, ну глупо, проделав весь этот путь, возвращаться домой сразу на следующий день. Так что Баки сердился справедливо. Но Стив был уверен, что это поправимо.

— Можем ехать отсюда, я все посмотрел, — сказал Баки, обойдя кругом пустое помещение заброшенной обсерватории.

Ну как заброшенной. За скромное вознаграждение ее сотрудники забросили свои дела и отправились попить чаю, оставив Стива и Баки на часок одних.

— Ты посмотрел стены и лестницу, — отозвался Стив. — Осталось совсем немного — телескоп и все.

— А, точно, телескоп, — кисло спохватился Баки и покосился на огромный механизм в центре зала. Телескоп был таких размеров, что не заметить, а уж тем более забыть о нем было сложно. Но Баки так искренне мечтал отсюда свалить, что Стив верил, что он правда забыл, зачем они приехали, а не просто вредничал. Ну и вредничал, конечно, тоже.

Баки подошел к телескопу с нужной стороны и взглянул в объектив.

— По телескопу ничего не показывают, — констатировал он.

— Сначала его нужно настроить, — отозвался Стив.

Он покопался в кипе брошюр, что ему надавали в отеле и в обсерватории, и нашел инструкцию. Введя нужные настройки, он кивнул Баки посмотреть еще раз.

— Это Сатурн. Видишь, какие кольца? — спросил Стив.

— Сатурн? — разочарованно простонал Баки. — Да в любом парке есть телескоп, где за четвертак можно посмотреть и на Сатурн, и на его кольца.

— Там неправильный Сатурн, а тут правильный, — вступился Стив за небесное тело. Баки не был виноват в том, что теперь ему непросто дается выход в свет. Но Стив немного обиделся и за Сатурн, и за его кольца. Будто Баки раскритиковал то кольцо, что подарил ему Стив в прошлом году, хотя тогда он и сказал «да». — Смотри дальше, сейчас будет Юпитер.

— Похож на кусок ветчины, — сказал как отрезал Баки. — Что-то есть хочется. Поехали, а?

Баки оторвался от объектива и бросил недовольный взгляд на Стива. Он стоял слегка прогнувшись в спине и, оглядываясь через плечо, встряхнул отросшими волосами. Стив залюбовался им. Все-таки Баки был очень красивым человеком. А еще очень добрым, милым и отзывчивым. Правда, не прямо сейчас. Сейчас он был только очень красивым.

— Подожди, — сказал Стив, снова роясь в брошюрах. — Мы только дошли до самого интересного. Что ты скажешь о черной дыре, Баки?

— Дыра? Ты приволок меня в эту дыру ради дыры? — взвился Баки и тут же замер, когда на его бедро легла ладонь Стива.

— Да, — просто ответил Стив и провел ладонями по бедрам, пояснице, спине Баки и обратно.

— Ладно, — медленно проговорил Баки, снова наклоняясь к объективу. — Расскажи мне побольше про эту дыру.

— Это фантастическое, уникальное явление, — начал Стив. — Добраться до нее очень сложно, ведь так просто ее не увидеть. Но первый признак того, что она рядом, — это изгибы.

— Изгибы?

— Изгибы световых лучей, — ответил Стив. Он нажал на поясницу Баки, заставляя его сильнее прогнуться и расставить пошире ноги. — Потрясающе красиво, Бак. Но изгибы может увидеть каждый, но сама дыра… никто не решится приблизиться к ней, если хочет жить, — шепнул Стив, касаясь губами его затылка и вызывая короткий смешок.

— Как насчет тебя? — усмехнулся Баки. — Самосохранение — не твое чувство.

— О, мне уже некуда деваться, — ответил Стив. Он расстегнул джинсы Баки, приспустил их и сжал в ладонях его ягодицы, вызвав мягкий вздох. — Тому, кто однажды попал в ее гравитационное поле, выбраться очень сложно. А я в нем уже по самый горизонт, — продолжал Стив. Он часто слышал в новом веке, что наука — это сексуально. И раз уж у него уже встал, то Стиву не оставалось ничего, кроме как согласиться с этим утверждением.

— Знаю я этот горизонт, — фыркнул Баки, притираясь к Стиву задницей и делая науку все более и более сексуальной буквально с каждой секундой. — И сколько мне придется изгибаться, прежде чем ты решишься отправить туда свой шаттл, а не только исследовательские зонды.

— Исследование — это важно, — возразил Стив. Он провел рукой между половинок и остановился у входа, все еще раскрытого после секса в душевой отеля, потирая и поглаживая. — Хочу насладиться аккреционным диском прежде, чем попаду внутрь, — сказал он и обвел дырку кругом. Баки нетерпеливо застонал.

— Гравитационное поле, — напомнил он, подаваясь на пальцы. — Для полноценного исследования нужен наблюдатель. Иначе физические объекты будут вести себя как попало. И я буду, если не прилетит шаттл, — сказал Баки и, извернувшись, шлепнул Стива по бедру.

Он вознамерился ударить его еще раз, но Стив перехватил руку и прижал к паху.

— Ну в черной дыре мало что увидишь. Это называется «теорема отсутствия волос», — ответил Стив, перебирая темные короткие кудряшки.

— Хочешь, чтобы я побрился … там? — удивился Баки. — Но так делают только геи.

— Ну а мы кто?

— Да? — переспросил Баки озадаченно. Он даже перестал на минуту трахать себя пальцами Стива. — А вообще да! — воскликнул он так, будто совершил поразительное открытие, которое изменит парадигму науки на тысячелетие. — Даже не думал об этом! Тогда я побреюсь для тебя, если ты хочешь.

— Я хочу запустить шаттл, — промурлыкал Стив, — но если мы пересечем горизонт событий, Баки… Он уже не вернется обратно, даже если кто-нибудь сейчас сюда зайдет.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Баки, и под их общий крик Стив его запустил.

— Такая маленькая и такая плотная, — застонал Стив, толкаясь внутрь еще и еще. Баки был растянут и после дневного секса, и сейчас, но все равно был очень тугим — суперсыворотка восстановила тонус мышц, хотя вот об этом ее никто особенно не просил. — Как же я люблю это в твоей черной дыре!

Стив любил трахать Баки, когда он был «поуже», наслаждаясь теснотой и, чего уж греха таить, ощущением, что его собственный член больше и длиннее, чем есть на самом деле. Что, если верить брошюре, было приятным побочным эффектом любой черной дыры — гравитация «растягивала» любой объект, попавший за горизонт событий. Стив не стал рассказывать об этом Баки, но ему было приятно, что его маленькое грязное удовольствие имело под собой научную базу.

— Любишь? — усмехнулся Баки и начал сжиматься на члене Стива так, как тому всегда нравилось. — Как тебе такое? Черная дыра засасывает…

— Черная дыра ничего не засасывает, — возразил Стив сквозь сбивчивое дыхание. — Засасывает вакуум, а здесь — падение.

— Если у тебя сейчас упадет… — зарычал Баки.

— Сам не упади, — ответил Стив, подхватывая его под грудью. Колени Баки дрожали, а держащийся на шарнирах телескоп мог и не удержать его веса, если тот на него облокотится по-настоящему.

— Стив, Стиви, а что там внутри, — захлебываясь стонами, произнес Баки — Стив попал ему прямо по простате.

— Сингулярность.

— А что это?

— Да черт его знает! Баки! Иди ко мне, — прохрипел Стив, прижимая его к себе крепче, вбиваясь глубже, растворяясь в их общих стонах и движениях. — Как же я тебя люблю…

* * *

— Ты же знаешь, что я знаю, что нельзя увидеть в телескоп черную дыру? — спросил Баки после того, как они отдышались и привели себя в порядок, а теперь мирно дожидались, когда вернется персонал обсерватории и выставит их вон за то, что они устроили.

— Знаю, — повинился Стив.

— Это ничего, — улыбнулся Баки и, поцеловав его, добавил: — Спасибо, что вытащил меня сюда. Мне понравилось, хотя это самая странная экскурсия в моей жизни, включая ту, школьную, на которой я проглотил осу. Лектор из тебя своеобразный.

— Она тебя даже не ужалила, — возразил Стив.

— Именно поэтому та экскурсия только на втором месте, — фыркнул Баки. — Хочу еще. На космос мы насмотрелись до звезд из глаз, что дальше?

— Ты знал, что танго изначально было танцем двух мужчин? — улыбнулся Стив.

— Нет, но ты мне об этом очень подробно расскажешь.


End file.
